Cry
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Itachi goes a bit too far with teasing his darling otouto. Warning: Yaoi, incest, self-mutilation. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

"What, is baby going to _cry_, now? Hmm?" Itachi teased his little brother mercilessly, giving him an evil grin, cupping his face in a harsh grip. He chuckled, seeing his brother fight the urge to cry.

Itachi had, for the umpteenth time, called Sasuke a 'fag' in front of all his friends. Then, on their way home, relentlessly asked him obscene questions about 'liking cock' or 'how hard' he liked to be taken. Just one more day in Itachi's life. And, unfortunately, Sasuke's.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled through his tears. "I'm not crying! Just leave me alone!" He shoved Itachi and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Hn. Baby," he muttered, calmly climbing the stairs, heading to his own bedroom.

*

Later that night, Itachi heard a small gasp, as though someone was in pain. He heard another a few seconds later. He crept closer to the bathroom to see what Sasuke was up to.

"_Oooowww_!" The boy was trying not to yell or draw any attention to himself. It was obviously very difficult. His voice broke every time he made a sound.

_What is that little idiot doing?_ Itachi peeked through the crack in the bathroom door. He saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his back to the door. He couldn't see what was causing him pain, but he noticed the boy was naked.

He looked up, into the mirror above the vanity to see what Sasuke was doing. He almost ran away. Instead, he burst into the room, yelling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! Sasuke!" He hit the razor blade from the boy's hand and turned him around to see the full extent of his damage.

"Itachi!" Sasuke sounded surprised, humiliated, angry and hurt that Itachi was there. His face was puffy, his eyes were red and his face was more pale than usual. He'd been crying long and hard. As well as hurting himself.

"What are you _doing!_" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrists, pulling them away from his crotch, trying to assess the damage he'd done to his thighs and penis. "Oh, Sasuke... why?" He felt like crying. Sasuke had cut several lines along each of his thighs and two along the length of his penis. His hands were shaking and covered in blood.

"G-go aw-wa-way!" Sasuke was so distressed that he was starting to have trouble breathing.

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Itachi pulled the boy closer, hugging him to himself tightly, not caring about getting blood on his clothes. He received no answer. "Sasuke, why would you do this?" He gentled his tone, stroking gently at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sobbed and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist needing any and all kindness from his only living relative.

"I-I'm a f-fre-eak..." he blurted out, sobbing harder against Itachi's chest.

"What? What makes you say that? You're not a freak... usually."

"Y-you call me that e-every day. I-I like b-bo-boys! There's something _wrong_ with mm-me!" He burst into a new fit of tears and sobbing, clinging to his brother, even after everything he'd just said. Itachi couldn't believe it. _He_ was the cause of this. _He_ made his own brother _cut _himself. His _only _brother. Cut his _penis_. Hot tears escaped down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto Sasuke's hair.

"Oh, _Sasuke! _I'm so sorry..." He buried his face in the silky black locks and hugged the boy even tighter. He was absolutely disgusted with himself.

"W-why? If you d-didn't mm-mean it, you wouldn't have s-said it..." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You hate me," he whispered, pulling away.

"No, Sasuke... No. I don't hate you... I... I'm just fucked up." He wouldn't let the boy pull away. "There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all." He pulled back, turning Sasuke's head so they were facing each other.

"B-but--"

"Nothing. I love you."

"Fag." Itachi chuckled softly at that.

"The faggiest." He let go of Sasuke, allowing the boy to cover his shame.

"I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper, but Itachi heard it.

"Don't be." He went to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out bandages, antiseptic and cotton balls. "Here, we have to clean that up." He knelt in front of Sasuke and parted his legs gently, trying not to stretch open the shallow, but horrific-looking cuts. He winced as he saw the ones on his brother's penis. "Why here?" he asked as he dabbed as tenderly as he could at the thighs with the soaked cotton balls.

"Seemed appropriate," Sasuke muttered.

"Why?"

"It's what got me into this, in the first place."

"How?"

"You know how."

"_I _got you into this. You want to cut _me_?" Itachi muttered, trying to concentrate on his task. Sasuke didn't hear him. _Thank the kami..._

Sasuke hissed. "Ow!" Itachi had started on his penis.

"Sorry." He looked up and saw his brother blushing enough to light a candle. "What?"

"I think I can do... _that_ myself..."

"I'm almost done. Besides... I thought you _liked_ guys handling your junk." Itachi teased, trying to make the tension disappear.

"Shut up," Sasuke whispered, turning his face away. Itachi saw a few tears escape.

"I didn't mean... I mean... sorry." He felt his own cheeks heat up as he finally pulled out the bandages for Sasuke's thighs. "I... I won't say anything... anymore... I... I'm an arsehole... and... I shouldn't have said anything. It's... your business, not mine... and... I'm... you know... sorry." He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. He was too ashamed of himself.

"It's... ok. I... overreacted. Bit psycho, huh?" He tried to make light, but to no avail.

"No. And yes. Next time... just punch me if I make you angry." Itachi finished bandaging Sasuke's thighs and sat back on his heels, checking he'd wrapped them sufficiently.

"You won't punch back?" Sasuke closed his legs, wincing, and covered himself with his hands. They were still shaking badly.

"Promise." Itachi stood up and bent down to hug Sasuke one more time before leaving him to recover. He hesitated a moment before placing a very light kiss on Sasuke's cheek before pulling away again. "Please don't do this again." He left without another word.

*

"Good morning. It's Uchiha Itachi... well, thank you. I'm calling to excuse Uchiha Sasuke from school, today... Yes, I'm his guardian... he's quite ill... no, I'm afraid he won't be in for another week. At least... thank you.... alright... good bye." Sasuke chose that moment to hobble into the kitchen.

"What're you doing?"

"I called your school to inform them that you won't be there for the next week."

"Why!"

"Look at you. You can hardly walk. You aren't going to school until you can walk properly." _It looks like he's taken a big, hard cock up the arse all night. What! Damnit! I don't have time to think like that anymore!_ He scowled at himself, pushing the thoughts away.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Sorry. Look, I have to go to work. Be good, eat whatever you want and don't go anywhere. I don't care what you watch on TV. Just _don't_ go in my room." He sculled the last mouthful of his coffee before picking up his briefcase and rushing to the door, giving Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed. He scowled at himself again as he shut the door behind him. Sasuke was left stunned in the kitchen, his hand touching his cheek, over the kiss. His skin was tingling.

*

_Hmm... what does Itachi have hiding in his room?_ Sasuke wondered to himself as he turned off the television, finding nothing of interest. _He sounded like he has things in there he doesn't want me to see... porn? No... he wouldn't care about that... I don't think he'd be embarrassed... hmm..._ Sasuke pushed himself up and hobbled to and up the stairs, determined to snoop. _He won't know... he won't be home for hours..._

He finally got to Itachi's door. He opened it quietly, as though expecting Itachi to jump out and catch him at any moment. Once it was open enough, he slid in and made his way to the large desk parallel to the right of the king bed. He rolled his eyes at how tidy it was. His brother thought _he_ was gay.

He opened the drawers one by one, top to bottom, trying to find something interesting. All he found were stationery supplies and old textbooks. He rolled his eyes again, moving on to the bedside table.

There was one drawer and a small cabinet that made up the bedside table. He opened the drawer first, finding it to be empty.

"Odd." He bent down and opened the cabinet. He rolled his eyes yet again. Itachi's porn collection was alphabetised, organised by date and stored neatly in a row. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. _I thought _I _had issues!_ He closed the cabinet, not interested in large-fake-breasted women with bleached hair and teeth. He walked over to the large chest of drawers parallel to the right of the king bed. Going through it, top to bottom, he found nothing but neatly folded clothes, organised by colour and material and type of article. _Why is he so boring?_

He finally made his way over to the walk-in wardrobe, after finding nothing but air under the bed. Clothes were organised much the same way in the wardrobe as in the chest of drawers. Shoes had their own shelf per pair and there were two average-sized boxes on the very top shelf. _Finally!_

He pulled down the first box; a luxurious, antique-looking mahogany chest with their family crest in gold and silver in the centre of the lid. He opened it reverently, not knowing what to expect. He hadn't known their family owned something like this. Inside was lined with deep red velvet, still soft and vibrant, even after such a long life. In the centre of the box was a photo album. He picked it up, setting the box down on the floor, gently. He sat down next to it, in the middle of Itachi's wardrobe, and opened the photo album.

Each picture was of him or him and Itachi. The very first one was him as a newborn and Itachi holding him for the first time. There were a few with a little Itachi holding a baby Sasuke. As he progressed, the photos showed the two boys getting older and older. The last one was a recent photo. It was taken a few days ago. He and Itachi had been in one of their rare brotherly moods, and were posing for the camera. He was grinning widely while crossing his eyes. Itachi was smirking and looking as cool as ever. They were sitting on the couch, hugging each other around the waist. Itachi had the camera set on a timer, letting them pose properly.

Sasuke traced the lines of Itachi's face, under his eyes. _He's so beautiful._ He smiled and put the photo album away and replaced the box. He turned his attention to the next box. It was smaller and not as luxuriant, but still looked as though it was special. He settled back down on the floor, the box in front of him. He gingerly opened the lid, noticing the inside wasn't lined like the other one.

He frowned. _They're just books._ He pulled the top one out. It was a small, black journal. The year was written on the spine; 2008. _Last year_. He frowned, opening to the first entry.

_It's been a year, now. Sometimes I don't think I can take it. Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave him in my care. It makes everything so much harder._

Sasuke stopped reading. _So, Itachi hates having to take care of me. _He didn't know what to feel. He closed the journal and put it back into the box. He returned the box to the shelf and walked out of the room, still unable to decide upon a dominant feeling.

He went to his room and curled up in bed, hoping sleep would make him feel... anything.

*

"Sasuke... wake up... Sasuke..." Itachi poked Sasuke's shoulder, trying to wake him up as nicely as possible. "Sasuke!" He gave up on nice.

"Mmn... what?" Sasuke rolled over to face his brother.

"Dinner. I brought pizza home. And ice-cream. And a movie." He smirked at Sasuke's look of childlike joy. "You lazy bastard, did you sleep all day?" He laughed as he lead the way downstairs, to dinner. Sasuke almost said yes. Then he remembered what he'd been doing prior to going to bed. Sadness overcame him. He paused, not sure whether to follow Itachi or not. He pushed himself on. _I can't let him know I was in his room._

"Shut up," he muttered, thinking it was as good an answer as any. He'd used it often enough.

"Come and eat. How do you expect to get a man if you're so thin?" Itachi piled three slices onto a plate for Sasuke and poured him a glass of Coke. Sasuke scowled. _Why's he like this all of a sudden? Why does he even bother being civil? He hates me. He's such an arse._ He sat down and sullenly took the plate and glass offered.

"Thanks." He took a small bite, not looking at Itachi. He didn't want to be in the same room as him at that moment.

"What's up your arse?" Itachi noticed the mood Sasuke was in.

"Funny, Itachi. Really. Fucking _hilarious_!" Sasuke snapped. "Yes, I like cock. Yes, I'm a _fag_. I like it hard. I like it _over and over _again, all night, every night. _Is that what you wanted to hear!_" Itachi's eyes were bulging and his mouth was slightly open, slack, in his surprise at the outburst.

"Um... no?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke pushed away his pizza and ran back upstairs, slamming his door as he entered his room. Itachi didn't understand what had just happened. He furrowed his brow in confusion and followed his little brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi knocked on the door to the boy's room. "Sasuke?"

"Go. Away."

"I'm coming in." Itachi opened the door, glad that he'd never gotten around to fixing the lock.

"Haven't you ever heard of _privacy_?" Sasuke growled, not turning around to look at his brother.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"For what?"

"Well, I don't think I deserve to be treated like that. I know I've hurt you Sasuke... and... I'm trying to make up for it... but... I didn't mean anything by what I said. It's just an expression. I meant 'what's bugging you?'" Itachi sat on the side of the bed, his hands between his knees.

"Stop lying to me! I _know_ I just make your life _harder_! I _know_ you wish you didn't have to take care of me!" He yelled it all out before he realised what he was doing. His eyes went wide, his hands flying to cover his mouth, as though to stop anything else from escaping.

"What did you say?" Itachi whispered, frozen at the wording of Sasuke's accusations. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"N-nothing."

"How much did you read?" His voice was deadly calm.

"I-I didn't..."

"How. Much. Did. You. Read. Sasuke?" His voice was like ice.

"J-just... just two lines..." Itachi nodded and walked out. Sasuke didn't know whether to follow him or not. He decided it was safer to stay put.

Itachi returned half a minute later, carrying the box of journals. He dumped it on Sasuke's bed, letting the books spill out. He said nothing. He simply turned around and left.

Sasuke looked at the spilled journals before picking up the one with the earliest date and started to read.

_I don't know what's happening! I... I'm getting __hair__! And... it.. it's been getting bigger. And... it stands up! But I don't think that's a bad thing. It felt nice to touch it. What's going on?_

Sasuke stared at the page for several moments, not believing Itachi was allowing him to read such personal entries. That very first entry was those two lines. It was when Itachi was eleven. He turned the page to the next entry, dated a few days later than the first.

_I had 'the talk' with Kaa-san and Tou-san, today. I'm in puberty. Wow. _

_It felt so good to touch it. It kept getting better and better. I pulled and pulled... and then... I... I don't know. It was awesome! White stuff came out! At first I thought I wet myself... but it's all white and creamy. And it doesn't smell like pee. I want to do it again._

Sasuke chuckled at Itachi's naiveté about masturbating. Who knew Itachi could be like this? Like a vulnerable child. He read the next entry. His birthday, a month after the last.

_Sasuke is six today. He's so cute. I keep having dreams about him. I dream that I'm touching his private area... and... and he does the same as I do when I touch myself. Kaa-san said it's an 'erection'. He gets big... and I keep touching him. Then he wets himself... like I do. With... is it semen? Then I wake up and I'm wet and sticky. What does that mean?_

Sasuke was completely dumbfounded. Itachi had had a wet dream about him. When they were little kids. He couldn't put the book down. He read and read and read, not breaking for anything.

It was two in the morning before he realised he was tired. He'd read three of Itachi's journals so far. One for each year. He'd read about how cute Itachi thought his little brother was, how he kept having the 'strange dreams' every night and how Itachi liked to picture him while he was 'touching himself'. He realised he was painfully hard.

He groaned, as though the thought of masturbating was too much. Normally, he would be fist-fucking himself in the blink of an eye, but because he'd sliced his penis the day before, he couldn't touch it without it stinging. He hated having to pee with it.

He'd have to let it deflate on its own for the time being. _As soon as I'm better, I'm going to make myself come until I'm dry and shrivelled!_ He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to cut himself in such a place! Itachi was right. Next time he got angry at his brother, he'd just punch him. Hard.

*

It took the whole week to finish reading all the entries in Itachi's journals. Sasuke was finally up to the most recent entry. The night he cut himself.

_Fuck. Fucking shit! I'm the worst person in the whole fucking world! I've gone too far! I... I made him cut himself! I made him cut his fucking __penis__! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm such a fucking arse!_

_I was walking down the hall... and I heard a noise coming from the bathroom... so I decided to see what the brat was up to... and he was fucking slicing his thighs and penis! It's all my fault! I should just keep my stupid mouth __shut__! Kami... I can't believe I've been such a dumb fuck!_

_Oh, Sasuke... I love him so much... I can't believe I said all those things to him. If he ever found out how much I really do love him, he'd kill me... slowly. If he can do that to __himself__, I shudder to think what he can do to me... My poor otouto... he's such a sweet boy... I have to make it up to him. I'll give him a week off school..._

Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't believe what Itachi had written! _I-Itachi... loves me._ He sat there staring at the page, not seeing anything, for about five minutes before chucking it to the end of his bed. He checked the time on his alarm clock before leaving. Twelve-thirty. _He's probably asleep..._ He shrugged his shoulders and left for Itachi's room.

The door was closed, but that didn't stop him from opening it and slipping in quietly. He gently closed it behind him and made his way over to the bed in the dark, only able to see faint outlines of objects by the light of the moon.

He crawled into the bed, leaning over Itachi. He could make out the gentle features of his brother's face. He touched a soft cheek with shaking fingers, surprised to feel the wet trails of tears. Recent tears. _He's awake._

"I know you're awake, Aniki." He took his hand away, replacing his fingers with a soft whisper of a kiss. "I love you too." Itachi finally opened his eyes.

"What?"

"I love you too."

"But--"

"I. Love. You." Sasuke smiled, hoping Itachi would see the truth in his words. He brought his hands back to cup Itachi's face, tracing circles with his thumbs, under beautiful black eyes shining with unshed tears. He finally leant down and kissed the soft lips.

"S-Sasuke... stop."

"Why?" He pulled away, reluctantly breaking contact. He looked Itachi in the eye. "_Why?_"

"Because it's _wrong_. I never acted on any of that because it's wrong. So fucking wrong..." he whispered the last part, tears finally falling. "We're brothers, Sasuke. Brothers. It's incest."

"Who cares!" He became frustrated now. "You spent years hiding this, writing about how much you love me! Fuck! You had wet dreams about me! You fucking jerked off to me!" He grabbed Itachi's pyjama top and roughly pulled him up so their faces were centimetres apart. "I love you. I want you. I always have! And now that we _know_, you're going to run away from it! What the fuck is wrong with you! If you're worried about people finding out, I won't tell anyone! No one needs to know! Goddamnit! Itachi!" Sasuke crashed his mouth to Itachi's, forcing his tongue inside, kiss-raping his big brother until the idiot got it through his head that Sasuke wasn't going to give this up. Ever.

"But... Sasuke..."

"Shut up. We love each other. What's wrong about that? Don't we deserve this? Don't we deserve to be happy? If other people can't see that we deserve to be happy, how are _we_ the bad guys? Please, Itachi? _Please?_"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, hugging him as tight as he could, resting his head on his aniki's chest.

Finally, after a few moments, he felt strong arms wrap around him, reciprocating the hug.

"I'm sorry, Otouto... you're right. I love you." Itachi kissed Sasuke's head and lay back, bringing the boy to lay atop him. "Sleep now." He rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly until he felt the boy fall asleep. It wasn't long until he followed.

*

It was early the next morning when Itachi woke up. He looked to his alarm clock; it read six thirty-five. He groaned. _It's the weekend, damnit!_ He looked down at his brother, still sleeping in his arms, breathing deeply and evenly. There was a look of relaxed contentment on the boy's face, making him look so young, so beautiful. Itachi smiled and hugged the boy tighter against himself. He finally had what he wanted. He didn't have to hide his desire anymore. He didn't have to hide his love.

He held Sasuke for about ten minutes before the boy stirred and woke up. He watched as Sasuke blinked and looked around, trying to remember what had happened only hours previously. He held in a chuckle when he saw a light blush grace Sasuke's cheeks. He'd finally remembered.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi pulled his brother up so he could hug him properly. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, inhaling deeply. He placed a gentle kiss below the boy's earlobe before pulling away. He stroked Sasuke's hair, soothingly, as he gazed into the beautiful black eyes before him.

"Morning..." Sasuke said softly, shyly smiling back.

"Hungry?" Sasuke nodded, the faint blush still upon his face. "What do you want to eat?" Itachi thought he'd better get something in their stomachs before they discussed their new relationship. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and leant back down, tucking his head under Itachi's chin, hugging him tightly, as though he were afraid it was all a beautiful dream.

*

"Sasuke..." Itachi didn't know how to start this conversation. He never thought he'd have it. He just looked at Sasuke, lost for words.

"What?" It was later the same day and the boy was flopped on the couch, flicking through the many channels. He didn't even look at Itachi.

"Do you think you could look at me, while I'm trying to talk to you?" Itachi took the remote from his brother and turned off the television. He sat next to Sasuke, taking the boy's hands in his.

"Itachi, I was watching that!" Sasuke scowled, but let his hands remain in Itachi's.

"You were flipping around. You know there's never anything good on. Now shut up and listen to me. I'm trying to discus... us. Don't you think we should... I don't know... talk?"

"Why?"

"Well... don't you think it's all kind of sudden? I mean... just last week, I made you upset enough to mutilate your... self. And now... we're trying to be... I don't know what to call us. But, do you know what I'm trying to say to you?" He looked helplessly at his brother.

"I don't think even _you_ know what you're trying to say, Aniki." Sasuke smirked. He leant forward and kissed Itachi's cheek. "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about. We're brothers... we know each other and we already love each other... let's just see where this goes, OK?" He sidled closer and leant against Itachi's side. "What're you so worried about?"

"For one thing, we _don't_ know each other as well as we should, we have to discuss whether or not we're going to let anyone know about us and I want to establish some kind of... boundaries.

"Boundaries?"

"Yeah... like... you know... _boundaries_," he was becoming very flustered. Very unlike himself, he thought.

"Boundaries... like... sex boundaries?" Sasuke cocked his head, trying to understand what Itachi was stuttering about.

"Yes. Exactly. I don't think we should... you know... until you're... ready. Until you're older."

"Older? Itachi... I hate to tell you this, but... Neji and I... last year. We... well, we were each other's firsts. You know?"

"Oh. I see." _Damn. He's got more experience than me... shit._ Itachi felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be Sasuke's first. He'd never been with another man, either. He wasn't sure why, but he always subconsciously saved himself for Sasuke.

"Is that... a problem?" Sasuke saw Itachi's face fall for a second. He thought he looked a little regretful. "Itachi?"

"What? No. No, it's not a problem... I guess. I just... we'll talk about it when the time comes. OK?"

"OK. Is that all?"

"Yeah... for now." Itachi went to get up, but Sasuke pulled him back down. The boy made himself comfortable on Itachi's lap, wrapping his aniki's arms around his waist, lacing their fingers together, his head resting on Itachi's shoulder. "Otouto?"

"What?"

"What're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

AN: Chapter 2? What do you think? Should I leave it without the smut? Or should I write a whole chapter dedicated to yummy ItaSasu/SasuIta yaoi goodness? Review if you like. I love hearing from you guys! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"_Is that... a problem?" Sasuke saw Itachi's face fall for a second. He thought he looked a little regretful. "Itachi?"_

_"What? No. No, it's not a problem... I guess. I just... we'll talk about it when the time comes. OK?"_

_"OK. Is that all?"_

_"Yeah... for now." Itachi went to get up, but Sasuke pulled him back down. The boy made himself comfortable on Itachi's lap, wrapping his aniki's arms around his waist, lacing their fingers together, his head resting on Itachi's shoulder. "Otouto?" _

_"What?"_

_"What're you doing?"_

_"Getting comfortable."_

*

Itachi sighed happily, allowing his brother to snuggle into him while turning the television back on. He was glad he'd finally gotten that out into the open. But, he wasn't so glad to find out that his baby brother had more experience in the bedroom than he did. _Damnit. He's probably gonna laugh at me if I tell him… but I have no idea what to do! Shit…_ He paid no attention to the programs on the television. He had to figure out how to please Sasuke before they did anything. _I don't even know how to give a blowjob, for fuck's sake! _He scowled. _As many as I've received, you'd think I'd know how to do it!_ He gave another sigh, this one not so happy. Sasuke picked up on that.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Sasuke kept flicking through the channels, even as he asked.

"Nothing. Just hurry up and pick a station, would you?" He poked Sasuke's stomach, trying to take his mind off his inexperience.

"There's nothing on. I can't make up my mind. Where's the movie you brought home with you?"

"I took it back ages ago. It was an over-nighter. Baka." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Turn the TV off. I'm going to go read for a while. You can do something useful… like homework or something."

"I don't have any. I haven't been to school for a week, remember?" He smirked, knowing he'd got one on his older brother.

"Well… do some laundry." Itachi smirked back. "Now, get off me." He pushed Sasuke to the side, grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

"No. It's _your_ turn. I did it last week."

"Hn. Then maybe you should clean your sty."

"Or maybe…" Sasuke smirked, pulling Itachi on top of him, into a languid, but erotic kiss. He ground his hips into Itachi's… only to wince and groan in pain. _Fuck. Still not healed._

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. His cute little brother had been trying to be sexy, trying to get out of doing chores, and it had bitten him on the arse. He pulled away, still laughing softly. His laughter was only fuelled by the glare he received from his brother.

"Shut up. It really fucking hurts."

"You did it." He pulled Sasuke up and into a hug. "Come on. I think it's time to change your bandages." He grinned deviously and lifted his otouto up, bridal style.

"Bastard. Put me down. I can still walk." Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms, not at all amused. Itachi ignored him and carried him upstairs.

*

Unceremoniously, Itachi dumped Sasuke onto his bed, ignoring the angry protests being growled out.

"I thought you'd want a little bit of comfort during this. It must be painful to change your bandages." He sauntered out the door, swaying his hips a little, just to annoy his darling otouto.

"Bastard!" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms again. _He's still a shithead… even though we've just admitted we're in love. What a fucker._

A few moments later, Itachi returned, his arms full of bandages, cotton balls and disinfectant. He had an annoyingly smug look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke was immediately suspicious.

"What, what?"

"What's with the smug look?"

"Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about, my love." He grinned at the look of surprise the last two words got him. He sat the supplies on the bedside table and turned to Sasuke. "Pants off."

"What! _You're_ doing it?"

"Yes." He leaned over his brother, arms supporting him on either side. "Unless you'd prefer to… do it yourself..." His face was an inch from Sasuke's, his warm breath fanning over the boy's cheek. "Aren't you _tired_ of… doing it yourself?" He leant closer, letting the double entendre sink in. He gave a quick kiss to the cheek before his lips and pulled away.

"Itachi…" Sasuke felt a little dazed. His brother knew how to turn on the charm. "You know I can't even 'do it' myself if I wanted to. Jerk." He huffed, standing up and took his trousers and underwear off, refusing to look Itachi in the eye.

Itachi chuckled, pushing Sasuke back onto the bed, making him lay down. "That's what I'm here for, isn't it… _Otouto._" He knelt before the bed, gently unwrapping the wounded flesh before him. He held back a wince as the angry red gashes were revealed. They were healing, but not as quickly as either of them thought they would. For such shallow cuts, they were slow to heal and looked awful. Itachi swallowed, _it's all my fault…_ he tenderly removed the rest of the bandages, including the ones on Sasuke's thighs.

"Brace yourself, Sasuke… it will sting." He retrieved some cotton balls and the bottle of sanitizer.

"That's what he said," Sasuke joked, trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

"Hilarious," Itachi said, dryly, trying to brace _himself_ for what he was about to do. Taking a breath, he gently applied the disinfectant, feeling sorry for his brother at the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, Otouto…" he wiped more along the thigh, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Fuck! Itachi, what disinfectant are you using? That stings like a – _sunofabitch_!" Sasuke fisted the comforter in pain, squeezing his eyes closed. The last word escaping him as Itachi applied yet more of the liquid torture.

"The only disinfectant we have. I'm sorry it hurts." He gave Sasuke's knee a kiss, not wanting to taste the nasty substance on his lips.

"Just hurry up."

Itachi gingerly wrapped Sasuke's thigh in the fresh bandage and moved to the other one, hoping it wouldn't be so painful this time. He glanced at Sasuke's face, noticing the silent tears making their way down the boy's temples, as he took deep, calming breaths.

"It's ok, Sasuke. Not much more to go." He kissed the other knee, caressing the un-injured flesh before applying the disinfectant to the nasty wounds. The cuts were deeper on the thighs than they were on the penis.

Itachi finally finished with Sasuke's right thigh, not looking forward to treating the poor, wounded 'third leg'. He smirked a little at that. _It's certainly big enough to be one…_

He turned so he was facing the flaccid, angry-looking flesh. He felt so bad for his brother. He wished he could make everything alright, somehow. He got an idea.

_I hope he can't tell that I've never done this before…_ he leant forward and placed a tentative kiss to the soft shaft, kissing it 'better'. Just as tentatively, he gave an almost shy lick to one of the gashes. It tasted like salty blood. It wasn't too bad, he decided.

Without waiting for any obvious reaction to his actions, Itachi encased the head of Sasuke's penis in his mouth and gave a harsh suck, swirling his tongue around the tip.

His actions earned a throaty moan, and a large pulse from the appendage in his mouth. _I must be doing something right…_

He became balder, enveloping more of the hardening flesh in his mouth, laving the wounds with a thick coat of saliva, soothing the sting. Sucking gently, Itachi brought his hand up to experimentally fondle the delicate sac under his chin, tracing random patterns on the underside, with his fingers.

"Ngh… Itachi… What're you doing?" Sasuke sounded breathless as he moved his hands to Itachi's hair, slightly bucking his hips into the inviting warmth of his brother's mouth.

Giving one last suck, Itachi pulled away to answer. "Kissing it better." He smirked and went back to his task.

Experimenting with what his brother might like, and what he thought would feel good, Itachi pursed his lips around the hardened flesh and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, keeping the tight pressure even as he pleasured his brother.

"Mmm… Itachi…" Sasuke moaned Itachi's name, as he tugged the fistfuls of hair in his hands.

Itachi hummed his acknowledgement, wondering what Sasuke wanted. The vibrations from this sent a wave of pleasure through Sasuke's penis, making him moan again, and tug harder, thrusting harshly into Itachi's mouth. Then it hit him, _he was moaning my name… he didn't have anything to say… he was just moaning my name because he likes this!_ He was very pleased with himself and moaned his own pleasure, sending more wonderful vibrations along Sasuke's member. He squeezed and rolled the sac in his hand, gently, applying more pressure with his lips when he came back up to the head. He scraped his teeth up and over, nipping at the tip, licking off the forming ejaculate, tasting his brother.

Sasuke was almost there. He could feel the warm, tingling sensation in his abdomen, the tightening of his testicles. He just needed Itachi to go a little _faster_.

"Ohh… Itachi… faster!" He tugged the silky strands again, wanting more of the delicious, wet friction. Itachi hummed his assent, and started moving up and down faster and faster.

Ignoring the dizziness he was starting to feel, Itachi kept the suction up as he bobbed his head up and down as fast as he dared, sometimes taking the head of his otouto's penis all the way to the back of his throat, squeezing it with his oesophagus, making Sasuke leak profusely.

"Ahh… _Itachi_… I'm… _ahh_," Sasuke began thrusting into his brother's mouth, trying to bring himself over the edge, without doing too much damage to Itachi's throat. "_Itachi!_" Finally, he called out his release, flexing his fingers within his brother's hair, caressing and massaging his scalp, lazily rocking his pelvis into Itachi's mouth, riding out his climax. He loved the feel of Itachi swallowing his semen, licking him clean, allowing him to finish, before pulling away.

Itachi allowed Sasuke to thrust into his mouth, letting the boy ride out his orgasm, enjoying the feel of the slender fingers rubbing his scalp, caressing him. He swallowed everything his brother had to offer, and licked the softening flesh clean. He found that he even enjoyed the taste of Sasuke's release, and he wasn't opposed to doing this again in the future.

When Sasuke had finished, Itachi finally got around to disinfecting and bandaging the wounds, glad to notice that his brother was too sated to worry about (or even notice) the sting of the antiseptic.

When he'd finished, Itachi climbed up onto his bed to lay next to Sasuke, smiling at the adorable look on the boy's face. His eyes were closed, his lips forming a gentle smile, his cheeks flushed a light pink. _So beautiful._ He propped his head on his hand, laying on his side, and ran his fingers over a flushed cheek, tenderly smoothing away the soft hair clinging to his brother's face. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed, that Itachi thought he'd fallen asleep, but was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke turned over and wrapped an arm around him, pushing him to lay on his back, as the boy snuggled with him, his head under Itachi's chin, one leg hooked over his hip. He felt Sasuke's fingers gently stroking his hair, as he kissed his chest, muttering a loving 'thank you', before falling asleep.

*

Itachi hugged Sasuke to him, waking up from his own nap. The first thing he noticed was how sore his throat was, from having his brother's penis thrusting in and out, stretching the tender muscle. He swallowed, wincing at the ache. He lifted a hand to massage the ache away.

"Itachi?" Sasuke lifted himself up, looking down at his brother, a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sasuke," he rasped out. "Just a sore throat." Sasuke blushed at those words and gave an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry…" He didn't know whether to be proud that he was big enough to give his brother a sore throat, or to actually be sorry for hurting him.

"It's ok. I'll get used to it." He smirked, sitting up. "Now, go get me a glass of water." He slapped Sasuke's arse, as he got up and put his underwear and pants back on, leaving to retrieve Itachi's drink, earning himself a scowl.

When Sasuke returned, he brought a jug of water and two glasses on a tray with two large club sandwiches. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"We slept through lunch. It's three o'clock." He shrugged. "I thought we should eat something." He smiled as Itachi poured them both a glass of water. "So… what did I do to earn that, before?" He took a bite of his sandwich and waited for his brother's answer, as he contemplated what to say.

"I… just wanted to make you feel better." He could feel his cheeks heating up, as he took a bite of his own sandwich. He didn't look at Sasuke.

"I thought you wanted to wait for anything sexual." Sasuke smirked, sitting next to his brother, leaning against him, his head on his shoulder.

"Well… you've already fucked the Hyuuga brat, so I don't see why we should wait." He hated to admit to the jealousy shining through in his bitter statement.

"Ah." Sasuke nodded, understanding what was going through Itachi's mind. "You're jealous of Neji?" He finished his sandwich and set the plate aside, turning to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"No!" Itachi frowned, finishing his own sandwich. "Not… really."

"You're _jealous_!" Sasuke chuckled, kissing Itachi's cheek. "I haven't done anything with him since then, though, you know. It was only one time. We were just curious. And he didn't want to graduate high school a virgin. I think he wanted to stick it to his uncle, really." He hugged Itachi tighter. "It's not like you can complain. You've had a fair few girlfriends in the past…" He frowned. "How did you know how to do that? You give amazing head." He grinned at the creeping blush slowly staining his brother's cheeks.

"I… didn't." Itachi felt like his face was on fire. "I've never done that before."

"Ha, you're a natural. A natural cock-sucker!" Sasuke laughed as his brother scowled at him, the embarrassed flush still adorning his handsome face.

"You're welcome." He said, pushing his bratty sibling away.

"Sorry… hee," Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a last little giggle, before crawling over to his brother again. "Maybe I can return the favour?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, pushing Itachi down.

"Uh…" Itachi didn't know what to say. His brother was offering. How would it sound if he accepted? Would he sound like a pervert? What if he declined? Like he didn't want Sasuke?

He was saved from answering by Sasuke's quick actions. The boy had already undone his belt, button and zipper and was in the process of pulling his pants down and off. He lifted his hips, making it easier for his all-too-willing little brother.

"You know… I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now. Even when you were being a bastard." Sasuke said, conversationally. He reefed Itachi's underwear off, shamelessly ogling the delicious-looking appendage. "You're really hot… and I know you know." He grinned, looking up at his brother's face.

"Shut up." Itachi's cheeks were bright red, Sasuke's compliments doing nothing to make him feel better. He didn't know how to feel about being exposed like this to his brother. As much as he'd always dreamed of making love to Sasuke, he'd never thought it would happen. He never thought he'd be self-conscious of his body in front of him. He'd never had a problem being naked in front of his past girlfriends, but now… he wanted Sasuke to like what he saw. He didn't know if he was attractive enough for another guy to appreciate. But, apparently, he was. But the blunt statements weren't at all comforting. Sasuke was still his annoying little brother.

"Eager, are you?" Sasuke grinned, moving to unbutton Itachi's shirt. "I'm going to make your first time really good, Nii-san." His grin broadened as he saw Itachi nibble his bottom lip slightly, knowing his brother was embarrassed. A very rare occurrence. He soaked it up, loving the feeling of power; of having the upper hand over his big brother.

Slipping the shirt off Itachi's chest and over his arms, Sasuke took his time in appreciating the view. He'd never have thought that he could have him spread out on a bed, naked, beneath him, waiting for his touches. He was determined to make this the best experience his aniki had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

_Slipping the shirt off Itachi's chest and over his arms, Sasuke took his time in appreciating the view. He'd never have thought that he could have him spread out on a bed, naked, beneath him, waiting for his touches. He was determined to make this the best experience his aniki had ever had._

*

Itachi could just _feel_ the blush increasing on his cheeks. He was _naked_ in front of his _brother_. He felt so depraved. But, oddly… really turned on.

He watched as Sasuke ogled him, obviously appreciating the sight. He looked to where Sasuke was looking. His groin. It was slowly, steadily, rising to the occasion. He had to admit, he was pretty well-hung. He smirked, his confidence returning.

*

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously. He _wanted _Itachi like he'd never wanted anything else in his life. Finally, he had him.

Sasuke let himself ogle for a little longer. His brother was something to be savoured, cherished. He didn't want to rush through this at all.

He smirked, leaning in, taking his time before he finally made it to Itachi's face. To his mouth. His lips. His tongue. Slowly, so slowly, he explored, tasted and devoured. Sasuke loved the taste of his brother. He loved the warm wetness of his mouth. He loved the sounds it produced when he flicked his tongue over certain areas; when he sucked the other tongue into his mouth, nibbling the tip. It was heaven.

As he sucked his brother's tongue, Sasuke let his hands roam around the hard, smooth chest beneath him. He could feel the raised pores of goose bumps as his fingers glided over the sensitive flesh, teasing a moan from his brother. He found the hardened nipples, ready for his attention. He broke their kiss, taking the opportunity to breathe, before making his way along Itachi's neck and collar bone, to his pectorals, still taking his time.

As much as he wanted to get on with it all, he still wanted to tease and annoy his big brother. Just 'cause.

*

Itachi fought the urge to grab his bastard little brother and hold him down as he fucked the life out of him. The little fucker was teasing him on purpose! When he'd been so nice to him! After he'd just sucked him off!

"Sasuke," he growled out, moving his hands to fist the soft tresses atop Sasuke's head. "Get on with it." He closed his eyes, gasping, as a warm mouth closed in over his left nipple, teeth lightly grazing it before nipping harshly.

"Patience, Aniki," was the amused reply he received. _Patience indeed._

Five minutes later, Sasuke apparently decided he'd had enough fun with Itachi's nipples and chest. He ran his hands down the sensitive sides, caressing the twitching flesh, until they rested upon Itachi's hips. _About bloody time!_ Itachi was so hard. He could feel the pre dripping down his penis. He could feel the vein pulsing along the underside, the steady beat driving him insane with need.

He tried pushing Sasuke's head down while he had a soft grip in his hair, only to be disappointed. Sasuke just smiled at him before reattaching his mouth to the soft, pale flesh of Itachi's torso.

Not that Itachi didn't like this. It wasn't that at all. He quite loved having his adorable little brother's mouth worshipping his body. But, he felt certain parts were being neglected. His sac felt so heavy. He wanted some kind of friction. Something to take the edge off! He needed something to grind against, but his _darling_ otouto was keeping his body angled away, so that the very obvious arousal had nothing to rub against as he sucked, kissed and licked his way down to Itachi's navel.

He bucked his hips, trying to send a not-so-subtle message. He was going crazy!

"Nngh… Sasuke… hurry up!" he ground out, taking his hands from Sasuke's head, replacing them on his back, urging him to come closer.

*

Sasuke let out a low, amused chuckle as he allowed himself to be moved closer to Itachi's body. He could feel the heat radiating from the erection just below him. It was an impressive sight. It was long and thick; pale and smooth. The head was rosy, but would soon be an angry red if Sasuke didn't speed things up. The sac rested in a well-groomed patch of black curls. He could smell the arousal; the pre-ejaculate dripping from the tempting appendage to slide down the shaft and disappear in the soft dark hair at the base. He could almost taste it, too. But he didn't. He didn't want to rush. This was special to him and, by the kami, he was going to make sure the memory would last forever!

He stopped himself from making any contact with Itachi's body, bracing himself against his brother's hands. He was an inch from the delicious-looking member and he wanted to keep it that way. For now.

His mouth finally made it to Itachi's navel. He detached himself to look at his handy work. A trail of red love bites littered Itachi's torso. Saliva glinted in the light, winking at him. He grinned. Itachi was his.

He slid his hands down the lithely muscled thighs, until they hooked around Itachi's knees. He pulled Itachi's legs up until the thighs were at a ninety-degree angle with his body.

"Hold your legs here." With that, he shoved a pillow under his brother's back, slid back, making himself a little more comfortable, before grasping the presented cheeks and spreading them open to reveal the tight, pink, little pucker of Itachi's anus.

"What're you doing? Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was low and gravelly, only a hint of nerves shone through. Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he gave a reassuring squeeze to the cheeks in his hands before licking along Itachi's crack, up and over the little hole. He pulled back to see it wink at him. He could hear Itachi's deep breathing.

_He's never been rimmed before! I thought his girlfriends would have done that for him! What kind of bimbos was he dating? _He did it once more, trying to relax the tight muscle enough to accept his tongue.

*

"_Ah!_" Itachi had never felt anything like it before! His brother was licking his arse! As disgusting as the thought was, there was no denying how incredible it felt. He found himself moaning as the devilish little muscle made its way past the barrier and into his rectum. He could feel his walls squeezing it, as it swiped along the sensitive insides.

He was completely embarrassed, but even more turned on than he'd ever been in his life! This was so good! So… intimate. His heart missed a beat at the thought. _He's willing to do something like this… to make me feel good. No one has ever done this for me before! It's amazing! _He's_ amazing!_ He writhed, gripping his legs until his knuckles turned white, thrusting his head back against his pillow. His hair stuck to his sweaty face or splayed out behind him. All from his little brother's tongue. In his anus.

His face flushed crimson at that. His brother had stuck his tongue in Itachi's most intimate, personal place. And… he was enjoying it?

Itachi heard a distinct moan from Sasuke. He felt the puff of air hit his cheeks, felt the slender fingers holding them apart grip and release as though in pleasure.

"Sasuke… _ah!_" Itachi was beyond words. Beyond protests. He loved this new sensation!

*

Sasuke moaned at the taste of his brother's anus. It was… different. He swiped his tongue against the clenching walls, working his mouth against the cheeks, nuzzling into the crack. He gently grazed his teeth over the stretched skin before him, giving a half-kiss, as best he could with his tongue wriggling around in the tiny hole.

He squeezed the flesh in his hands, kneading it in his pleasure. He withdrew his tongue briefly, only to thrust it back in again, broadening it to stretch the opening.

Soon, he decided it was time to add the first finger.

He let go of the left cheek, bringing his right hand to his mouth. Taking his tongue away from his brother's anus for the last time, Sasuke slicked his middle finger before wriggling it into the moistened hole.

He thrust it in a few times, circling it around the constricting muscle.

"Sasuke! _Oh_… What-what're you doing?" Itachi's breathy half-protest made its way to Sasuke's ears. He didn't respond to this, either. He circled the hole with his finger once more, before swiftly adding his index. He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the sudden clenching around his fingers. He let Itachi adjust for a moment, before sliding them in and out a few times.

He began scissoring them when he heard Itachi's first moan of pleasure. He stretched the passage as gently as he could. He crooked his fingers, hoping to find the wonderful little nerve-bundle he knew would make Itachi writhe even more.

*

Itachi gasped as something magical was touched inside him. He cried out, bringing his hands from behind his knees, to Sasuke's hair again. His legs spread apart of their own accord, his heels digging into the mattress, his calves pressed to the backs of his thighs.

"_Oh_… _there_!" He pushed back against those wonderful fingers. He gripped his brother's head in pleasure, never wanting this to end!

If only he had some kind of friction on his penis! That would make it all perfect!

Deciding Sasuke was taking too long, Itachi took matters into his own hands. Literally. He brought his right hand from Sasuke's hair and gave a gentle but firm squeeze to his testicles, trying to relieve them of some of the pressure he could feel building. He felt the dampness of the leaking pre, soaking his sac and pubic hair. He groaned, sliding his hand up to wrap firmly around the base, ready to fist fuck himself until he passed out.

His hand was slapped away.

"Oh no you don't. Not yet. _Patience_, Aniki." Sasuke brought Itachi's hand to his mouth, using his left hand, as his right hand was otherwise engaged. He licked the juices from the digits, letting out a soft groan at the taste. His first taste of his aniki.

Itachi repressed a whimper as he felt Sasuke's tongue sliding over his fingers. He allowed himself to groan, though. He needed to come. _Now_.

His penis was aching. His testicles were heavy, ready to release his semen in a torrent of bliss. He needed _friction!_

*

Sasuke slipped in the third finger while his brother was distracted by his mouth on his fingers. He loved the taste of Itachi. He loved the feel of Itachi clenching around him. He loved Itachi.

He released the fingers, letting them fall to the mattress to grasp at the sheets. As long as Itachi didn't touch himself, he didn't care where his hands were. This time, Sasuke decided, Itachi was only his to touch.

After another couple of minutes preparing his brother, Sasuke finally decided he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed moan from his brother.

He gripped the base of his own throbbing erection and aimed it at the well-prepared anus.

Without giving any warning as to his next move, Sasuke thrust himself in. In one movement, he'd inserted himself to the hilt.

He marvelled at the sensation of entering his brother dry. It was _so good_.

*

Itachi felt as though he was split in two! But… it was good. Really good. Fucking orgasmic! He groaned. Well, it was more of a growl. He felt so full! Who knew his little brother was so… big.

He clenched around the stationary member, trying to get used to it quickly so the action could begin.

After a moment or two, he was ready. He let Sasuke know by pushing against him slightly.

His brother began a slow, steady pace, thrusting in and out leisurely. Itachi was in heaven. Sasuke's stomach was sliding over his penis, giving a little friction as he pumped himself in and out. He almost sobbed with pleasure at finally getting what he wanted.

He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, meeting his every thrust with his own. He held his brother with his left hand, caressing the back of his neck, while his right hand slid in between them to grasp at his own penis. Sasuke's stomach just wasn't enough.

Sasuke gripped Itachi's wrist and pried him away from his arousal.

"No," was all he said. Itachi didn't understand! _Why!_ But before he could ask, a firm hand, smaller than his own, was wrapped around his penis, pumping slowly, building up to match the pace of their lovemaking.

He moaned, bringing Sasuke's head down, into a kiss. He held his brother's face between his hands, before wrapping his arms around his neck as he rocked his hips up to match Sasuke's thrusts. He devoured his otouto's mouth, dominating the kiss.

Sasuke suddenly changed angles again, hitting Itachi's prostate every time he thrust in. Itachi couldn't suppress the sob that made it through his throat, as he was assaulted with pleasure. He was so close!

Sasuke's hand sped up, between their bodies, as his pace increased. He rammed into Itachi as both felt their completion drawing nigh.

*

Sasuke let out a low moan, his pleasure building; coiling tightly in his abdomen, ready to be released any moment.

He felt Itachi clench around him, reaching his own peak. All because of Sasuke.

"Itachi," his voice was husky, lusty. His lips tingled from the impassioned kiss they'd shared only moments before.

Low moans and groans filled the room as the brothers ground against each other, holding the other as close as possible.

Soon, Sasuke came with a groan, spilling himself into his brother, feeling Itachi's release against his hand and stomach. He relished the sound of his name spilling from his brother's lips, knowing now that he too, could make his brother cry.

AN: The End! I would like to dedicate this last chapter to Norway22. If it wasn't for your insistence, this probably would have taken a lot longer! Thank you for being so faithful! I love you!


End file.
